


My cup is full whenever I'm with you

by NianaiBell



Series: Coran's Coffeeshop [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, College, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk is a cook, Keith is a College kid, Keith is a mess around pretty boys, Lance is a waiter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: A direct companion to It's been a while but I do miss your smile.Keith thinks he's being sneaky observing Adam and Shiro's imminent reunion. But a chipper waiter with the best smile seems like a solid distraction. So is that delicious food being made in the back.





	My cup is full whenever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be day 10's prompt but I loved the last one and this was created. Whoops.

Keith checked his watch for the hundreth time that morning.

10:38.

It had been only two minutes since he had last checked.

He dropped his head into his crossed arms on the table and groaned. Shiro and Adam were supposed to me the most punctual people he knew. Yet they were almost ten minutes late (which would have been twenty by their mutual _on time is late and early is on time policy_ ). Besides it was the first time the two were meeting up in over three years. Where were they?

Keith looked at his almost empty cup of coffee, trying not to feel guilty. He’d pulled into Coran’s Coffeehouse just a few minutes shy of 9 that morning, textbooks in hand and with five dollars in his pocket so he could buy coffee while he waited for his brother to appear. It wasn’t like he was coming to spy on the ex’s but he knew how straight up giddy Shiro had been about meeting up with Adam last night, he couldn’t help but want to see the two together and to be on standby just in case Shiro needed rescuing. From himself, from Adam, from doing something completely stupid five minutes into seeing Adam again. Whatever happened, Keith knew his brother and his tendency to get himself into trouble.

He’d left the house early enough that it wouldn’t seem suspicious to Shiro, commenting on how he need to study for his next bio test. And he had been for the last hour, but he had sorely underestimated the amount of coffee and food he was gonna need for this.

There was a growl in his stomach and Keith wanted to die. For having such a fool proof plan, he didn’t think this through.

He resigned himself to starving and apologizing to the wait staff for his poor college self, glancing one more time at the coffeeshop’s front door before flipping to the next chapter, trying to get back into the dense paragraphs.

\--

“Lance, you’ve gotta stop staring. It’s a miracle he hasn’t caught you yet.”

Lance shot the chef a half hearted unamused look, most of his attention focused on the male who sat at alone at window booth, glancing at his watch and the door every couple of minutes.

“But Hunk, what if he’s been stood up? He’s been checking the door all morning. And I can hear his stomach growling from here. He must be hungry.” He reasoned with Hunk, blue eyes watching the dark haired male unabashedly, arm crossed over his apron to wrinkle lines deeply into the faded blue there. Lance was chewing his lip, eyebrows creased and curious.

Hunk understood where Lance was coming from, knowing that the waiter had a knack for romanticizing the customers who wandered in, creating backstories for them all. And he knew that not much would deter the male from worrying about the patron who had seemed to capture his attention so fully the moment he walked in.

He shrugged unhelpfully in response, guessing his words would mostly go through one ear and out the other. Thankfully he wasn’t too worried today about Lance getting into trouble with their manager Allura. She was busy helping the owner/her uncle Coran with a couple of much needed errands for the day and besides the cafe was just about empty save for the black haired boy and a handful of regulars. The only thing was that didn’t bode well for his friend was that Lance had a tendency to invest a lot of himself in the job and if he took a shining to the patron then Hunk was concerned he’d get his spirits crushed or heartbroken if things turned out poorly. Based on the set of the customer’s scowl and irritated tapping of his pen, Hunk was not ready to put his bets on Lance’s theories. Besides Hunk was Lance’s best friend and he was very strongly against someone breaking Lance. He was very much not here for that; Lance was one of the most caring and bright people he knew and he would make sure no one was awful to the lanky college student.

Sighing he pulled a muffin from the bake case, plated it and handed it to Lance who eyed it idly.

“Be careful Lance, he’s just a customer and you probably aren’t gonna see him again. We haven’t really seen him much anyways.” Lance rolled his head and pushed himself off the counter, dismissing the concern with a wave. “Yeah yeah, thanks momma Hunk.” He grinned over his shoulder briefly at Hunk who rolled his eyes at the quirky boy before starting on making an omelette.

Lance delivered the muffin quickly, laughing along with the patrons as the complimented the food and removing old plates. He deposited the dishes in the back and swung around at the click of the coffee being ready.

Grabbing the coffee, Lance looked between the still irritated boy with an empty cup, quickly deciding to check on him.

\---

“Bio huh?”

The voice startled Keith from his minor glare at the elusive words on the pages of his book. He jerked up, meeting a pair of warm blue eyes and a smirking face. Keith felt his throat close up, _very much not prepared_ for the attractive male who had appeared. He snapped his jaw shut, unsure how to proceed with normal human interactions on such little caffeine and offguard.

“Yeah, I’ve got a test Monday. With the grumpiest teacher possible. ”

The waiter whistled lowly, a laugh in his throat. “And you’re studying on a _Thursday_? What kind of mad man does that?” he teased.

“One who has another test in anatomy right after.”

A slight _ahhhh_ escaped him and he nodded his sympathy. “Rough, Anatomy is tough. Thankfully my teacher was almost 90 years old and just wanted to go home and sleep rather than grade papers.”

Keith sat at a loss for what to say, shrugging his shoulders and gaze dropping to the waiter’s hands, eyeing the fresh pot of coffee and almost cried.

The male followed his gaze, shaking the pot slightly. “Caffeinated I assume?”

Keith agreed decisively. “Definitely not decaf.”

Pouring the coffee completely full, the waiter stood for a moment watching as Keith practically melted in the booth. He smiled kindly and nodded towards the kitchen. “Did you want something man? Hunk, our chef, makes a mean quiche if you want.”

Remembering his painfully empty wallet at the moment, he shook his head quickly. “I left in hurry this morning, coffee will have to do.”

Humming, the waiter nodded his head, trying to casually dig, “So are you still waiting on someone or…”

Keith felt his shoulders hunch instinctively embarrassed by his own plan to essentially spy on his brother. He looked down to his coffee cup, not wanting to meet the this ridiculously attractive human and to be shamed.

“No, just me.” He grit out.

Sensing the sudden strain in the air, the male seemed to take the hint and looked away. “Right, okay. Uh, I’ll check up on you later then.”

He left quickly and Keith dropped his head into his textbook. How was it possible to fuck up with a cute obviously nice waiter in less than two minutes?

\--

Ten minutes later the doorbell tinkled, announcing two new patrons to the shop. Keith looked up and just about threw up his hands in gratitude.

Adam and Shiro had arrived, seemingly at the same moment, both laughing happily at the other. Keith watched as Adam ushered Shiro forward and thankfully into a booth farther away. Adam sat facing Keith, obviously entranced by Shiro to even look his way.

The two settled in quickly, the attractive waiter who had been with Keith taking their order, greeting Adam rather warmly before returning to the back.

Keith settled in, barely able to hear the two males but watching their reactions, coffee and textbooks forgotten.

\---

“Hunk I’m taking my break!” Lance called as he removed the apron and tossed it onto a pile by the door, eager to set his new plan into action. 

Hunk’s excited voice gave him pause as the other hurried to the front counter.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! I made this amazing lemon pie and you have to try it. I think I’m gonna serve it at Pidge’s birthday.” Hunk reappeared with a slice of pie, decorated with sugar and a cherry. He set it in front of Lance who wasted no time in digging into the treat. Hunk's food was always the best. 

Hunk watched proudly as Lance bit into the pie, eyes watering from the sheer delight written on his face. He high fived Hunk, proud of his friend.

“This is amazing and there’s no way Pidge isn’t gonna love it.”

Hunk shrugged, proud of himself here. “I know right? Oh also, did you want to work on our physics together later? My mom misses you and asked if you were free tonight.” “Absolutely, I’ll bring homework and that video we wanted to watch on the Apollo 13.”

“Sweet. Cool, oh did you want anything else for your break dude?”

Lance tried to smile naturally, hoping Hunk wouldn’t guess his plan.

“That quiche you made today and two blueberry scones.”

He ignored the clearly suspicious look from Hunk, busying himself digging out cash for food instead. Bags of food in hand, Lance tipped his fingers in a mock salute and made his way towards a frowning dark haired male.

\--

“Quiche?”

For the second time that morning Keith was broken out of his thoughts by the blue eyed waiter.

He jumped and looked at the bagged food and up to the boy hovering at the table’s edge. He motioned to the bag awkwardly. “I didn’t order anything.”

“I know. This is on the house.”

Keith felt his face go warm at the simple gesture and the completely confident stance of his waiter and smirked. “You _really_ don’t have too.”

The boy shook his brown locks dismissively. “I definitely did.”

The box of quiche was set in front of Keith and the other boy stood back to observe the other’s reaction. Instead of looking at the food, Keith was staring back, eyes alight. The two stared at each other, Lance happy to help and Keith trying his best to figure out how to not fuck things up. Lance remembered he was on a schedule, looking at his watch, and apologized to the other.

“I should go, my break’s only 15 minutes long and gotta eat so…”

He finished awkwardly, hands falling by his side, torn on leaving.

“The other side of the booth is empty, if you didn’t mind sharing a table.” The words were out of his mouth before Keith could think things through and he found he didn’t care as the boy’s face flushed. Lance jerked his head a little too eagerly and raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’d make space for attractive quiche bearing boys anytime.” Keith managed to soar through the line pretty smoothly and very proud of himself, especially at the flush that pool around the other boy’s cheeks and ears.

The waiter slid into the empty seat quickly and supplied forks for the two. They both dug in, Lance from excitement and Keith responding to his demanding stomach. 

“It’s Lance by the way.” he managed around a bite of scone.

Their eyes met again, Keith’s curious and Lance smirked. “In case you needed a name to address this quiche bearing boy by.”

“Lance the _Attractive_ Quiche Bearing Boy?” Keith corrected smugly.

He pointed the tip of his finger at the charming human, face still heated. “And what should I call you, Mr. Suave over here?”

“Keith works just fine.”

Lance smiled. “Okay, _pretty boy_ Keith it is.”

\-----

“So what’s your brother up to over there? He’s been flirting with one of my Astronomy students for the last twenty minutes.”

Shiro looked over the back of the booth to see Keith, smirking at their waiter, eyes dancing and body shaking with laughter.

He shrugged, turning back to Adam and readjusting their joint hands. He was happy for Keith, he hadn’t seen a lot of his relationships work out well and their waiter was charming and sweet. Maybe he’d even bring free pastries home for the coffeehouse.

“He’ll be fine. I haven’t seen him act like that for a while.”

The answer seemed good enough for Adam who shook his head tiredly and turned his full attention back to the subject at hand.

“So we agree? Nothing official, we haven’t seen each other in a while and are doing what feels right. And if naturally we get there…”

“We will figure it out together.” Shiro finished for him, watching the grin on Adam’s face.

“Together.” Adam agreed.

He sipped his latte slowly, savoring the overall warmth of the moment; his brother was happy, he was home and Adam was on the same page as Shiro. He smiled around the lip of his coffee, aware of Adam’s gaze on him.

“I’m glad you called Takashi.”

Shiro squeezed the other’s hand, thumb brushing gently there.

“Me too.”


End file.
